Minions
The game itself is based around the battling and growth of Minions, creatures born with natural fighting abilities, which you command, in parties of up to 5. There are 102 different Minions to collect in total ; they can be summarised into 54 Species, if you summarise the growth (see next paragraph). Note: Any Minion that you have possessed will remain recorded in the in-game Minion-Pedia, even if you do not currently possess it. See also: Minion List, the Tower Minion Characteristics Different data characterise a Minion: *First, a Minion's nature is distinguished by an Elemental Type, which will define the way it will stand a given incoming attacks; some Minions happen to have two types at once; and in general, each Minion in a Species will have the same type(s) as its relatives (with only one exception). *Secondly, Minions are bestowed Statistic values in each of their natural abilities, which fall into five: **'Health': the amount of damage the Minion can withstand; **'Energy': the amount of stamina the Minion has at its disposal, required to execute any move; **'Attack': the amount of damage the Minion can deal; **'Healing': the amount of damage the Mininon can heal from its allies/ or: the amount of extra Health it can shield its allies with; **'Speed': the factor defining the Minion's priority for making a move in the turn, related to other allies and foes (priority proportional to Speed stat, sorted in descending order). The base values for these stats are Minion-specific, meaning that several specimens of the same Minion would always have the same stats at a given Level, a priori. However, a few factors come in to alter (profitably) these values: they are Gems, some battle moves (see §3), and the fourth oncoming characteristic... *Thirdly, the list of moves available for a Minion to learn (see §3), which remains the same within a same Species. *and Fourthly, two specimens of a given Minion can a posteriori differ in their stats by their Stat Affinity: a bonus of +5% in one stat, randomly assigned to the Minion when you first acquire it. (See also Team Overview Screen, and §4) Minion Growth 'Experience' *Minions earn Experience throught fighting. Both winning or losing a fight will provide Experience to all your Minions, including the fallen; forfeiting however gives no reward. *After receiving sufficient Experience, Minions will grow through level up: they recieve an increase in their statistics, making them more powerful. The maximum level for any Minion is 60. *(Note: Upon reaching Lv.59, you won't see your Minion receive Exp anymore in battle; don't worry, though, it's just a glitch, and you'll know that the Minion has reached Lv.60 when the Menu indicates that its last skill point is to be spent) *(There is another sort of glitch after Lv.60: the Minion keeps gaining Exp until its Exp bar is full; inoffensive as well) 'Growth' *Certain Minions also become more powerful through Growth at a certain level, as well as getting a different sprite. This does not alter their skill trees. Minions grow from 0 to 2 times depending on the species. *When a Minion starts to grow, you may cancel the process by clicking the 'X' icon on the top-right corner of the "growth" mini-screen; afterwards, the Minion will attempt to grow every time it levels up. *Beware that a Minion needs to actually level up to grow, so if ever you end up with your Minion at maximum level, but not fully grown, there is no way to have it achieve its final form... (For the precise Growth levels of a Minion, head to that Minion's page, from here) Minion Skills 'Skill Points' 'Acquirement' *Minions can learn and use battle moves, or Skills, which they acquire through the distribution of Skill Points in their Skill Tree. These skill points are earned as follows: **the first point is earned at Lv.6; **8 more are earned at the ratio of 1 every 3 levels, onwards to Lv.30; **7 more are earned at the ratio of 1 every 4 levels, from Lv.34 to Lv. 58; **the last point is earned upon reaching Lv.60; **which adds up to 17 Skill Points at max level, regardless of the Minion. *(Note: If a Minion happens to earn so much Exp at the end of a single battle that it gains several levels and several skill points, the game will display the skill tree screen at the time of the first skill point, but with the total number of skill points earned as available; after spending all of these points, even though there are more levelups to go, the skill tree screen won't appear anymore until exiting the fight, but the stat increase has been processed anyway...) 'Skill Types' *The skills Minions can learn are either passive or active. Passive skills increase some stats of one or several of your Minions in battle, or allow your Minion(s) to buffer, redirect or reflect direct damage. Active skills do all the rest: damaging, buffing, nerfing, debuffing, healing, shielding, etc... *Besides, every active skill has an elemental type, which affects the efficiency of damaging skills according to the target's type(s). (It is not known yet if it affects healing and shielding outputs as well...) 'Skill Trees' 'Specialization and point assignment' *Each Minion can specialize itself by investing skill points into one tree out of three (typically one of each type they have, so up to 2 trees, along with 1-3 different tactical roles). Each tree has different sets of abilities in order to make the Minion better suit that type, or role. *You start investing points into one tree by first selecting the starting skill of a specialization (cost: 1pt), sealing off the two other at the same time; then you access the tree. It fall into 3 columns and four rows. You start from the top (any column) but can only invest a point in the first row, until you have invested at least 3 point in skills of this row; then the second row unlocks; to unlock the third one, you have to invest at least 3 more point in the tree, but not mandatorily in the second row; the same goes to unlock the last row: 3 points wherever you can/want in the tree. *''Case of high-level Minions:'' if a Minion has enough skill points to spend (for instance, 17 at max level), it then becomes possible to circumvent the mono-specialization constraint: after spending 10 points in the tree you chose (plus the starting skill: 11 points so far), you are granted access to the two other trees to spend the 6 remaining points (still by following the matricial rules seen in previous paragraph). You don't have to waste a point on the starting skill of any of the other trees (if you don't want it), but this means that you cannot learn it this way (if you wanted it)... 'Skill Groups' *Every skill has five levels of power (the names are: "skillname Lv.1-4" and "SkillName2" for Lv.5, a more "important" name ). Some special changes can happen when upgrading a skill to a certain level (other than linear increase or decrease in damage/energy/other values); for instance a Lv.5 skill can require a charge turn upon use, unlike its lesser versions. *Such group skills are generally linked in column. Example: a Lv.1 skill has 2 possible upgrades on the same position(square) in the tree (i.e. same row) and just below it, lays the Lv.4 version of it ; then, to access this Lv.4 skill, you will have to upgrade the previous one from Lv.1 to Lv.3. *So: up to 5 points may be invested in a skill, but only if available for the Minion to learn. Most Minions do not have the full group of a skill at their disposal. For instance, a Minion might have available: Skill Lv.1 at one position of the tree, upgradable directly into Skill Lv.3 then Skill Lv.4, and no Lv.5. The starting skill of a specialization can also have the rest of its group within the tree (generally at the end), but not always complete. (To know which Minions learn which skills, see the Skill Distribution) Starting Minions As you start a new game, you begin with the two Minions : Ticub Lv.5 and Zapig Lv.4 (they haven't any skill points yet). Then, the Grand Sage will send you toward the first Floor, for you to start training against the Tower's students. Category:Gameplay Category:Minions